1. Field of the Invention
The invention finds utility in the coupling together of two members which must be joined at a prescribed torque and in such a manner as to retain as much as possible the installation torque thereafter. The invention is particularly useful in the bolting together of connectors and bus bars where a proper torque level is necessary to provide a proper electrical joint initially and where the proper torque level must be maintained to insure a proper electrical contact thereafter during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, in order to properly bolt a connector to a bus bar where the connector and bus bar are of dissimilar metals, an elastically deformable washer such as a Belleville washer and a nut were employed. The nut was tightened in the threaded stud of the bus bar using a torque wrench. The Belleville washer provided compensation for different expansion and cooling rates for the bolt, nut, bus bar and connector. However, the sharp edges of the washer tended to cause cold flow of the aluminum away from the washer and interfere with the connection. To better distribute the forces of the Belleville washer a flat washer was placed between the connector and the Belleville washer. This improved the matter except that the installer had to remember to carry all three pieces, install them in proper sequence and have a torque wrench so that he could properly tighten up the stack. Further, an inspector checking the job would have to go up close to each joint to see if all elements were installed and in proper order.